


Pretty Blosson

by imnothereforagoodtime



Category: modao zushi
Genre: Cultivator Li Hua, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnothereforagoodtime/pseuds/imnothereforagoodtime
Summary: Just me and a rogue cultivator, This was for an English class assignment and I liked it a lot so here I hope you enjoy it!!!
Kudos: 1





	Pretty Blosson

Darkness had taken over the night, a lone woman walked with only a sword in her hand. She walked like a lily drifting on the water's surface, unfettered by the ripples that rush towards her. Her posture strong and her face looking as stiff but gentle as one could. She donned white robes with a red waistband and had a scarlet ribbon in her hair flowing in the night's wind. Her given name is Li Hua which truly lives up to all she embodies. A beautiful swaying flower, she once had a place to go back to after fighting, but that had long been taken from her in the last war. The same goes with whatever family she once had, her mother dying protecting her and her father fallen in battle. Now, here she is, a rogue cultivator, she has made quite a name for herself among the sects. Her reputation as the most powerful lone cultivator to exist and her person like a jewel too rare and precious to touch. A powerful woman to be desired but never to get close with, a flame that if you get too close to you’ll get burned. In her younger years, she hated the sentiment and found herself lonely and longing but those years were long gone. She found herself feeling aged, even when in reality she was only 29. Many that have met her have described as wise and touching which she thinks is hard to believe with the little amount she speaks to those very same people.  
As she walks she feels the air around her shift, it becomes darker and more hate-filled. This makes sense as she arrives up at the place all the villagers have told her about. Their stories were all so grand and exaggerated, the place they talked about as brightly colored and massive is actually one of the smaller manors she has been to and one that’s been terribly aged by the elements. It’s called the Bai manor but all the Bai’s that had once lived here and their loyal servants are most likely buried in a hole somewhere on the property. Recently the villagers have reported that they have been hearing loud screams and seen large amounts of blood-red air gather around the place. Now, that is the purpose as to why she’s here. As she enters the dark halls she can feel the presence of a male spirit and knows that he can sense her presence too. His spirit feels calm but just as she continues walking he is stirring up more and probably getting more agitated. She sees him out of the corner of her eyes, looking at her with angry but intrigued eyes. She has little to go on from the villagers' stories about him but knows his name of Lao Zang, and possibly the reason he’s still here is the loss of his wife and daughter who were murdered by the Bai family. They gracefully didn’t let her know the reason they were killed which would have been very helpful for her in her current situation but she’ll figure it out.  
He’s getting more agitated as she walks on, when she opens the door to a random room, he comes up to her with his hand reaching for her neck. She quickly swings her sword straight through him and he vanishes into dust. She knows he’s not dead just silenced for the moment, he’ll be back once he gets enough resentful energy to come after her again. She has about fifteen minutes before then so during this time she quickly searches the room, only to find papers with too much water damage to be readable and some old items for all normal houses to have. She comes to the bed and in one of the side drawers on the nightstand, lies a necklace with a locket in it and a handful of papers full of writing on them. Li Hua opens the locket and in it is a picture of a beautiful picture of a family. She knows the man is Lao Zang and assumes that the other two are his daughter and wife. She moves on to the papers, reading them, and her face drops. The two were only sentenced to death out of jealousy. She feels angry at such a nefarious ending for such a fickle reason. The woman of the Bai manor seemed to be infatuated with Lao Zang, once even locking him away for a year. Lady Bai then moved the whole family into the manor, just to be closer to Lao.  
This however didn’t last that long as Lady Bai continued to fall deeper in love with Lao. One day Lady Lao came to be with a second child, which made Lady Bai furious. She wanted them gone and ordered them to be killed. At the time Lao Zang was away visiting his cousin and had never even heard of their deaths till he arrived back a week later. He wept and mourned and tried to kill Lady Bai, but it was all in vain as he was captured by the guards and thrown in jail. Lady Bai still loved him and couldn’t kill him so one night Lao Zang strangled himself in his cell. Soon after the war happened and the Bai manor was captured and all there were killed.  
Li Hua now understood why Lao Zang stayed and wasn’t able to move on. Her time was up now and she was seeing him form again right in front of her eyes. She was in her own state of hurt from his story as she remembered her own family's death by the hand of others. She understood him in a way, he was still full of anger which at the time he could only point at her. They fought and fought, he managed to get her arm a bit which really stung. With blood running down her arm she said, “they moved on and if you do too you shall see them once again.” At this he stopped, thoughtfully he dropped to his knees, and stared up at her. Then he was gone, but not in the way he had before where she still felt him and his anger and grief. Now he was just gone, left this world completely. Her lip twitched up slightly in a soft smile and to normal people, they wouldn’t notice the change in expression, which was completely normal for her. Then she walked on, looking for the next villager that needed her help without any other purposes in the world she needed to walk on or what was the point.


End file.
